


Noah and Firebrand Ruin Observer's Cat Videos

by sadravioliman



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, M/M, Selfcest, Swearing, did u order fluff? u got it bud, if u didnt expect cussing, then wats wrong w/ u, this is noah were talkin abt here, why is there no selfcest tag, why isnt there a slenderverse tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: DISCLAIMER: i dont own the characters, just the story. tribetwelve and anything related to it belongs to adam rosner. also, this story is meant to be shit.





	Noah and Firebrand Ruin Observer's Cat Videos

**Author's Note:**

> fnosuhg this is succ  
> please for the love of GOD let me know how to improve :((((((

Noah sat in his bed, shaking. He swore he heard Observer-fuck somewhere. Shortly after this occurrence, his doorbell rung. It was about 2 in the morning, which only meant one thing.

Gathering his courage, and his camera, and a hanger (thinking maybe if he threw it hard enough it hurt), he made his way to the front door.

What he found, or rather, who he found, was Firebrand, freezing in his doorway.

"Why the fuck were you out in the rain?" Noah asked, angrily. He woke me up for this? Fucking dick.

Firebrand responded with a simple, "I was on a Taco Bell run and realized I didn't want to go anywhere else other than my own house." In reply, he got a "wtf" look, and was let in. As a thanks, he offered Noah some of his food. Noah ignored this and asked how the hell he got it.

"Magic." Noah rolled his eyes. "Fuck you." Firebrand grinned. As if he didn't all the time.

""Alright, I'll take that up."

Noah nearly choked. "W-whAT?? I didn't- I- Fuck-"

Firebrand simply laughed at Noah's current crisis. "You're so funny when you're nervous."

"You realize you're talking about yourself, too, right?" Noah tried. He sighed, giving up. This was himself he was trying to argue with.

Firebrand snorted. "You're arguing with yourself, dumbass."

Noah replied with an, "I know this, fucker."

Of course, after Noah became relaxed, Observer's laugh could be heard from what seemed like every direction. Noah visibly tensed up, thinking to curl up next to Firebrand, to which he assumed could protect him. Firebrand took notice, and blushed. "What are you doing, Noah..?"

Noah didn't speak, nor move. Firebrand sighed.

He felt a sudden jerk, and looked down. Noah was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, genuinely confused as to why he was crying about Observer, who was probably just laughing at cat videos. "God knows he's watching cat videos."

Noah stopped, and looked at Firebrand. "What?" The amount of confusion he was experiencing was uncomparable. "That demon watches cat videos?" He was genuinely surprised. Observer had a heart.

For cats, at least.

Firebrand howled. "You think anyone could resist fucking cat videos? Even The Keeper watches them in his spare time."

Noah was simply fucking amazed. Firebrand thought he was adorable. But he was too stubborn to admit it, so he just thought it.

"Oh... Yeah, I knew that..." Noah trailed off. He regained himself. "Well then let's go scare the fucker. Throw some mayonnaise at him." Noah gasped. "Let's break his fucking glasses!" He whisper-shouted. To this, Firebrand agreed,

Shortly after making their way upstairs, which, by the way, was hard to be quiet about, they discussed how to quietly open a door.

"We have to turn the knob verrrry slowlyy, and then open the door even slower." Firebrand concluded.

Noah disagreed angrily. "No, you burnt piece of toast! We're supposed to turn the knob normally, and then we inch the door open."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You clearly haven't broken into a house before." Firebrand argued.

Noah gave a confused look, and then proceeded to open the door, Noah-style.

Firebrand sighed, doing his best to show annoyance. How they were the same person, yet still disagree on everything is an answer we will never have, my friends.

Continuing this shithole they got themselves into, they entered the room quietly and swiftly, only to find Observer had already heard their bickering outside the door.

"You guys are WAY too fucking loud, I can't even watch cat videos now." He complained.

Noah and Firebrand stood in the doorway, realizing they fucked up.

"Now how do we break his glasses? See what you did? We should've just-" Firebrand was interrupted by a nearly ear-piercing shriek.

"You guys were going to do WHAT???" Observer began rambling about how "these are my precious eye-fixers" and "I could die without these."

Noah slowly backed out of the room, Firebrand following suite.

"Now what?" Noah inquired. His eyes glanced around the room. They had relocated themselves into his kitchen, and that was where the food and alcohol was. I think it's obvious what they went for.

20 minutes later, Noah realized that now he had to go grocery shopping in the morning. He was too tired to care, and so he mumbled to Firebrand, "I'm going to sleep, fuck you. And get some food, thanks." He stumbled over to the couch, and let himself fall onto it - literally. Firebrand gave a quiet, "aww," because who wouldn't, and then got on the couch with Noah. He covered them both in a blanket, and promptly fell asleep afterwards.

Little did they know, they'd have a cat the next morning (and maybe some cucumbers). You can't watch cat videos and then not want a cat.


End file.
